1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a conveying appliance used for warehousing, and more particularly to a picking ladder cart with a synchronized brake.
2. Description of Related Art
In storage spaces such as warehouses, materials and goods are stocked on the shelves in different categories. For the convenience of conveying, picking ladder carts are commonly used in moving the materials and goods to and from the shelves.
A conventional picking ladder cart includes at least one brake installed on wheels. An operator has to depress the brake pedal to stop the wheel before stepping on a ladder of the picking ladder cart, and has to release the brake to make the wheel able to roll before pushing and moving the picking ladder cart. Although such steps can ensure the safety during operation, it requires more operational procedures, and therefore reduces the working efficiency.
In light of this, the applicant of the present invention has developed a picking ladder cart with a brake structure which enables operators to conveniently brake the cart. In more details, Taiwan patent M483214 discloses the brake structure of the picking ladder cart; said brake structure includes an interlocking structure and a stopper to brake the picking ladder cart as a ladder thereof is unfold. The steps of depressing and releasing the brake are omitted with such design, which increases the working efficiency. However, the applicant still devotes himself to develop a cost-effective picking ladder cart which provides the same function.